1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a base incorporated with a base plate and a cam, the cam directly rivets on a bottom surface of the base plate, and the base plate having a drawn hole so as to decrease frictional coefficient between the base plate and the cam received in the hole.
2. Description of Related Art
Mostly Central Process Unit (CPU) is connected with a printed circuit board by an electrical connector, that is disclosed in “BAG Socket: a dendrite solution” (P460-P466, 1996 IEEE 46th Electronic Components & Technology Conference). In addition, the electrical connector is manufactured to have a cam actuator for a low profile application, such as demonstrated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,941, 6,254,415, 6,280,224, 6,296,507 and 6,338,640. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,640 issued to Lin on Jan. 15, 2002 discloses an electrical connector with a cam actuator. The electrical connector comprises an insulative base, a cover, a plurality of terminals received in the base, a metallic cam actuator, and a protecting mechanism. The protecting mechanism includes a cover plate mounted into the cover and a base plate mounted into the base. The cover, cover plate, base plate, and base respectively defines an opening to allow the cam actuator to pass therethrough, and a washer is used to secure a bottom part of the base.
The cover plate and the base plate are both manufactured by die casting, so the base plate has a comparable coarse surface to engage with the cam actuator, and it will inevitably increase a frictional coefficient between the base plate and the cam actuator exhausting additional energy when operating the cam mechanism. In addition, the cam needs another element, such as the washer, to be secured in the electrical connector, that makes the structure of the electrical connector complex and increases steps of the assembling process.
Therefore, a socket connector discussed above with improved cam mechanism is required.